The present disclosure generally relates to hot forming dies and more particularly to a hot forming die and methods for its manufacture and use.
Vehicle manufacturers strive to provide vehicles that are increasingly stronger, lighter, and less costly. For example, vehicle manufacturers have expended significant efforts to utilize non-traditional materials, such as sheet aluminum, advanced high strength steels, and ultra-high strength steels, for portions of the vehicle body. While such materials can be both relatively strong and light, they are typically costly to purchase, form, and/or assemble.
One proposed solution includes the use of heat-treated sheet steel panel members to form the vehicle body. In some applications, the sheet steel panel members are formed in a conventional forming process and subsequently undergo a heat-treating operation. This two-stage processing is disadvantageous in that the additional operation adds significant cost and the components can distort during the heat treat operation.
As an alternative to a process that employs a discrete heat-treating operation, it is known that certain materials, such as boron steels, can be simultaneously formed and quenched in a hot forming die. In this regard, a pre-heated sheet stock is typically introduced into a hot forming die, formed to a desired shape and quenched subsequent to the forming operation while in the die to thereby produce a heat-treated component.
The known hot forming dies for performing the simultaneous hot forming and quenching steps typically employ water cooling passages (for circulating cooling water through the hot forming die) that are formed in a conventional manner, such a gun drilling. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, the holes produced by techniques such as gun drilling yield straight holes that extend through the dies. Those of ordinary skill in the art will also appreciate as vehicle manufacturers typically do not design vehicle bodies with components that are flat and straight, the forming surfaces or die surfaces of the hot forming die will typically not be flat and planar. As such, it would not be possible for drilled water cooling passages to conform to the contour of a die surface of a hot forming die for a typical automotive vehicle body component. This fact is significant because a hot forming die that has a three-dimensionally complex shape but employs conventionally constructed water cooling passages can have portions that are hotter than desired so that the quenching operation will not be performed properly over the entire surface of the vehicle body component. As such, components formed by the known hot forming dies can have one or more regions that are relatively softer than the remainder of the component.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved hot forming die.